You're Still You
by MissTJ
Summary: An H/G songfic that takes place the summer after GoF. Read and Review!


**You're Still You**

~*~

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters due to the fact that they are from J.K. Rowling's wonderful imagination.  Also, I don't own the song "You're Still You" either.  The talented singer, Josh Groban, does.  The plot however is mine.  

A/N:  This is a songfic focusing on H/G and the summer after GoF.  The song "You're Still You" is by Josh Groban and is a wonderful song.  Enjoy!

~*~

  
  


_Through the darkness_

_I can see your light_

_And you will always shine_

_And I can feel your heart and mind_

_Your face I've memorized_

_I idolize just you_

_  
  
_

Ginny sighed to herself as she looked over at her dad, mum, Bill, Charlie, and Percy.  They looked so… tired.  Ginny frowned, Voldemort killed people in more ways than one.  Ginny reflected back on last spring; back to the third task of the Tri-wizard Tournament.  The world she had known had gone from light to dark within a blink of the eye.  And Harry had been there, face to face, with Voldemort.  Ginny felt herself shudder.  Harry.  Ginny slightly smiled to herself.  Harry was the boy that she had been in love with for the past three years… and he didn't even know she was alive.  Well, he _did know that she was Ron Weasley's little sister with a silly crush on The Boy Who Lived.  Sadly, he didn't understand that it isn't a "silly crush" and it isn't because he is The Boy Who Lived.  Harry Potter was __just Harry to Ginny.  She liked him for who he was.  Ginny chanced a quick glance over at the boy on her mind.  Ginny scrutinized Harry's face and frowned.  He was spiraling into darkness and gloom.  He thought that all of this was his fault.  Ginny shook her head.  _

"I wish he knew that I was alive," she thought to herself.  "I wish that I could comfort him."

  
  


_I look up to_

_Everything you are_

_In my eyes you do no wrong_

_I've loved you for so long_

_And after all is said and done_

_You're still you_

_After all_

_You're still you_

_  
  
_

Harry suddenly looked up at Ginny with an inquiring gaze.  Ginny, surprising even herself, held the gaze.  She knew that when looking in her eyes, he would see how much she looked up to him and how he could never do wrong.  He would see her undying love for him.  He would, perhaps, finally see how much he means to her.  Ginny gave a slow nod of her head, as if to confirm his thoughts.  Even after all that he had been through; he was still the boy that she had slowly been able to become friends with.  That hadn't changed, and she knew that it never would.  

_  
  
_

_You walk past me_

_I can feel your pain_

_Time changes everything_

_One truth always stays the same_

_You're still you_

_After all_

_You're still you_

_  
  
_

Harry slyly grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill off of the table beside him.  Hastily scratching off a quick note, he stood up and looked Ginny directly in the eye.  For Ginny, it seemed like an eternity watching him cross the living room in her direction.  Instead of stopping however, he nonchalantly dropped the piece of parchment he had just written upon on the floor next to Ginny's foot.  Looking around for any suspicious eyes, she quickly snatched the note off of the floor and quickly read what he had written.  

_Ginny,_

_Meet me outside by the garden. _

_Harry _

Ginny felt her heart give a tight squeeze as she read the note.  She could almost feel his pain through his writing.  Why did he have to grow up so fast?  Why couldn't he have had a "normal" childhood?  Ginny sighed deep within.  Time changes everything.  However, Harry's childhood life made Harry who he was and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't change who he was.  Even after all that he had been through with the Dursley's and Voldemort, he was still the same boy.  

_  
  
_

_I look up to_

_Everything you are_

_In my eyes you do no wrong_

_And I believe in you_

_Although you never asked me to_

_I will remember you_

_And what life put you through_

_And in this cruel and lonely world_

_I found one love_

_You're still you_

_After all_

_You're still you_

  
  


Ginny stood up and took a deep breath.  What was she going to say to him?  Ginny opened the back door and went outside, heading towards the garden.  A handsome figure stood with his back facing her.  Ginny felt her breath catch.  "It's just Harry," she reminded herself.  "But he is also the man of your dreams." Ginny mumbled.  

Harry whipped around, wand in hand, looking around frantically.  "Who is it?" he gasped.

Ginny's heart went out to him.  "It's just me Harry.  Sorry that I frightened you."  Ginny moved closer to him and tentatively reached out and touched his forearm.  Ginny stood there and patiently waited for him to gather his thoughts.  

After a few minutes had passed, Ginny quietly whispered, "I believe in you Harry, even though you never asked me to.  I'll always believe in you Harry."  Ginny looked up at Harry and was startled to see him staring intently at her.  

"Why Ginny?  I always mess things up.  Voldemort is back because of me.  All anyone sees me as is Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived.  What makes you believe in me?"

Ginny clasped both of his hands in hers.  "Harry, you're still you.  You are Harry.  Besides, you _don't mess things up.  You have saved the wizarding world from Voldemort so many times, more times than anyone would ever have expected.  And I believe in you because I know who you really are.  I know how big your heart is and I know what a wonderful person you are.  It also helps that you have saved my life before.  Harry, you are Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived, but at the same time, you are "just Harry" around those who know you."  Ginny looked expectantly up at Harry._

"Ginny."  Harry looked at her with piercing emerald green eyes.  "Why do you care?"

Ginny gave a small laugh.  "Why do I care?  I care because I'm lucky enough to have found my one true love, and that means all the world to me."  Ginny inwardly cringed.  Why oh why did she say that to him?  Ginny felt her cheeks flame up and she immediately lowered her eyes down to the ground.  

Harry squeezed her hands.

Her hands!  Ginny felt herself turn redder than before.  How could she have forgotten that she had been holding his hands?!?  Timidly, Ginny raised her eyes until she was looking at Harry.  What she saw completely surprised her.  

"I think that I'm in love with you as well."

~*~

A/N:  Thank you for reading and please leave a review for me!  There will be no sequel seeing that this is a songfic, but I will definitely be writing more H/G stories soon.  Once again, thanks for reading!

Special thanks to: Yoda (my inspiration), PW (my drill sergeant), and Maya (my true friend) as well as many, many others.   

~*~


End file.
